Twisted Jalex (All Time Low )
by only1starr
Summary: I thought a psychotic Jack would be fun to play around with, which resulted in this (: Please leave any tips i can work on because this is my very first fanfic and i'd like to get better. I dont know i hope this isnt too weird..but i hope you guys like it(:


I pulled on my jacket, grabbed all my tools, and headed out the door towards my work van.

As soon as I got there I immediately went to work. I got all my tools out, saving my ladder for last. As soon as I got everything prepared, I made sure I was careful to get the ladder out of anyone's way; and _sight. _

When I climbed on the ladder I couldn't see him. He must not be here yet.

I continue to stay out of anyone's way so they don't disrupt my work.

_Finally._

I hear his car door slam and yet I also hear a girlish voice.

I was so mesmerized by him I couldn't help but stare. Some might say this is creepy but I disagree. This is love and there's no denying it. Alex and I, Jack, have a relationship like none other. I play cat and he plays mouse, and I couldn't be happier.

Returning back to reality I address the issue.

The _girl. _

I try to figure out who she is but she doesn't look familiar. Probably a slutty groupie.

They walk through the door and I see the lights turn on. They climb the stairs and enter his bedroom. He's already tearing off her clothes and I cant take it anymore.

I leap from the tree and enter through his bedroom window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex yells at me. I'm not used to him yelling at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I yell back sounding more pathetic than planned.

The whore screams.

Ignoring her Alex picks up the phone and begins to call the police.

Panicking, I pick up his red bedside lamp and hit it over his head.

The whore screams some more.

Knowing how deep of a hole I've dug for myself I do what any rational person would do.

I grab the rope from my work belt and begin to tie Alex to his computer chair.

I punch the whore in her face, duct tape her mouth and tie her to the bathroom sink.

Going back to Alex I try to wake him up. I never meant to hurt him, I just panicked.

Finally after an half an hour of desperate attempts he starts to open his eyes.

"what…what do you want?!"

"Alex why are you with this whore?"

"I thought I got a restraining order against you!"

"Alex I just want to love you please listen to me"

"NO! Why cant you leave me alone?!"

"Because I love you baby"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"what did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"I just want you to leave me alone! I don't love you!"

My tears begin to fall uncontrollably and I grow so angry that I punch Alex in the face.

And I punch him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Alex's cheek and eye begin to bleed so badly I almost get woozy at the sight.

I sit on the bed and put my face in my hands.

_I cant believe the man I love most in life is hurt and bleeding because of me_

Not being able to look at Alex knowing I hurt him so badly, I go to the whore.

I rip off the duct tape on her face and punch her. Being the weak slut that she is, she knocks out.I use this time to get my anger out.

I grab my handy dandy wire cutter and close it around her thumb and pinky finger.

I then tilt her head back and grab my favorite butcher's knife and go to work on her neck until she no longer has one.

Grabbing a garbage bag and bleach I dispose of the whores scraps and clean up all the blood she spilled on his bathroom floor.

Now that my anger is out I return to Alex, sweet, sweet, Alex.

I sit on the bed and stare at him. Hes beautiful even with blood on his face.

"please just leave me alone" Alex begs.

"I….I cant just leave you alone. I love you Alex. Why don't you feel the same?!"

"Stop saying you love me! YOU DON'T LOVE ME"

"Yes I do!" I stroke his face and he jerks his head back.

"if youre gonna kill me just do it already "

"Alex…Alex I don't wanna kill you. I want us to be together!"

"well its never going to happen so you might as well kill me"

I turn away from him; the pain in his eyes is too much to stare at.

I pull the gun I brought with me from my work belt.

"What…?..go ahead and do it. Kill me already JUST DO IT"

With my back still turned to Alex, I raise the gun to my head.

"Wait whoa Jack..look-"

"Stop. Stop Alex. If we cant be together I have nothing to live for…you don't understand.. you're my everything."

When I turn back around Alex is out of his ropes and is standing there looking at the gun.

_How the hell did he get out of the ropes?!_

"h-how..?!"

"Look Jack just put the gun down and we can work something out"

"No Alex we cant-"

When im in mid sentence and distracted, Alex lunges and pushes my hand, knocking the gun out of it.

We both throw ourselves towards the gun trying to get to it first.

Alex, always being the stronger one, punches me and reaches for the gun.

He stands up, and aims it at me.

"Jack, please. Just please lets work this out."

I notice my butchers knife on the floor next to the bathroom door.

_Maybe if I reach for it and pretend like im going to stab Alex, he'll feel threatened and instinctly shoot me…_

Reaching my arm over, I get the knife. Alex is still continually trying to tell me we can work things out but no. I need to die. I cant live this life anymore. Im nothing. The band is over. Im broke. And Alex doesn't love me. This needs to happen.

I "lunge" towards Alex.

*Bang*

And there's nothing but Darkness.


End file.
